


真相

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 人物黑化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless





	真相

作为一名公众人物，陈信宏的车可以说是低调得近乎高调了。纯黑的七座SUV在一众色彩夸耀的跑轿中格格不入，与车门融为一体的黑色窗户阻隔了所有人想要窥探内部秘密的镜头和目光。

他在长枪短炮的簇拥下从拉开一角的车门内现身，一身规矩的黑色西装，温文儒雅的笑容，人畜无害的外表，比起混黑道的他看起来反而更像是混娱乐圈的。

但越是温柔礼貌的人，冷起脸狠下心的样子就越是可怕。尤其是像陈信宏这样终日披着羊皮度日的人，你根本无法想象在那无害的皮囊底下到底藏了一颗怎样的心。

根据警方的不完全统计，这个男人涉嫌的刑事犯罪案件多达上百宗，包括药品走私、人口贩卖、嫖娼卖淫、绑架伤人、非法囚禁甚至故意杀人。然而没有一单案子有证据证明陈信宏参与了犯罪。

警方为了给他定罪费尽了一切心思，他们一边极力清扫局里的内奸，一边往陈信宏身边安插各种眼线卧底。但派出去的人往往会在一个月后被发现意外身亡，闹得警局上下人心惶惶，最后上级为了安稳人心不得不叫停了一切的调查。

如今一年过去了，警局就像完全忘记了这些事，忘记了这个人。陈信宏在过去的一年里肆无忌惮地频繁出现在公众面前，包括他公司的服装子品牌正式上市，旗下的连锁咖啡品牌分店频开，当然还有那些从没间断过的公益慈善活动，捐款、捐赠、基金成立、希望工程之类的。如今这个男人几乎完全摆脱了过去的丑闻，他甚至被媒体评为新时代十大优秀青年企业家之一。

但有些事情总有人记得。

吴青峰是一名自由撰稿人，他在数年前无意接触到一篇和陈信宏有关的，名为“天使还是恶魔”的评论报道。报道的作者以一种夸张的语气，激烈的用词，和粗鄙的玩笑比喻总结了陈信宏过去数年里的所有的事迹，将他描述成一个神秘且黑暗的反英雄人物。

报道说，“陈信宏的一切恶行都是和魔鬼的交易，他用从地狱里赚来的一切把自己装扮成圣人，然后向凡人伸出了援手。”

报道还说，“这是一个在夺走生命的同时却又在拯救着生命的男人，甚至他救下来的生命远比他夺走的要多得多，所以我斗胆在这里公开地赞扬他，他或许不是一个好人，不是天使，更不是救世主，但他远不止一个坏人，一个恶魔，一个犯罪者。我甚至敢在这里公开地说，他是这个时代最有社会价值的人之一。”

这篇报道让吴青峰第一次听说陈信宏这个名字。而从此之后，他就对这个男人的一切疯狂地着了迷。这不能怪他，毕竟没有人在知道这样传奇的人物后还能无动于衷的。更何况他天生就是一个好奇心过剩的人。

不过即使如此，吴青峰也能感觉到自己这一次的冲动有点不同寻常。因为基本上来说他是一个不愿往外走的人，不管他对某件事物或是某个人再怎么感兴趣，他都不愿意为此踏出自己的舒适圈。吴吴青峰将这视为自我保护，毕竟好奇心过剩对于他们这种职业而言往往只会招来厄运。

可陈信宏是个很神秘的人，吴青峰凭一己之力根本找不到任何关于他的事迹除了传闻。他不得不强迫自己放弃他的故事。但自从他看了那篇报道，每一晚他都能黑暗中看到陈信宏的脸，甚至听到他的声音。而这一切就像是来自地狱的呼唤，引诱着他，蛊惑着他，折磨着他。

到最后，吴青峰不得不逼着自己踏出舒适圈，去向自己的同行，警局的档案员，以及所有可能与陈信宏有牵连的当事人打听。而在资料收集的过程中，他才真正领悟了那篇报道所传达的信息。

人们对于这个男人的评价几乎是两极分化。那些被怀疑与他有关的刑事案件受害者将他描述史上最为残忍冷血毫无人性的怪物。但那些公益项目的受益者却将他视为再生父母。至于那些处于灰色地带中的人，有些觉得陈信宏毁了他们的人生，其他则觉得他给予了他们第二次机会。

如此多的对立评论使得吴青峰无法去判断陈信宏究竟是如何的一个人，他甚至没办法从这些人情绪化的表达中确认这些故事的真伪。于是，在经过长达一年的资料收集之后，吴青峰毅然地删掉了所有的记录决定重新开始。

如果他真的想知道陈信宏的故事，想要去了解他的为人，那他最好亲自和他接触，亲眼去见证。就算他接触到一切都是谎言，至少他也可以知道这个人是如何行骗的。

今晚在会展中心有一个慈善晚会，吴青峰在好友刘家凯的帮助下拿到了一份请柬。这是他第一次参加这种晚宴，拘谨和陌生使他看起来和周围环境格格不入，吴青峰甚至可以感觉到有些安保人员在暗中盯上他了。为了不被赶出去，他必须得想个办法让自己放松下来。于是吴青峰把目光投向了吧台。

喝酒绝对不是一个好主意。但比起一无所获地被赶出去，他宁愿去冒这个险。

三杯龙舌兰下肚之后，吴青峰觉得差不多可以了。而就像约好了一样，他等了一晚上的人也在这时露面了。

这是吴青峰第一次见到陈信宏真人，他比他预料的还要高一些，尤其在那条纯黑色西裤的衬托下，他的双腿看着特别修长。这个人在进门的那一刻起就被人群簇拥着，吴青峰认得其中的几个人，一个是某知名保险公司的老总，一个是某知名出版社的老板，另外还有几个是媒体公司的高层。他们一边往会厅里走一边交谈着。期间陈信宏一直挂着得体大方的微笑，似乎他真的对他们说的事情很感兴趣。

不过当他们分开之后，吴青峰确认他在陈信宏脸上看到了一丝冷漠。虽然只有很短暂的一瞬间，但却是如此的尖锐突出，与他之前给人的第一印象截然相反。

一个双面人。

吴青峰这么想着，视线始终没有从陈信宏身上移开过。而这时，陈信宏正好朝吧台这边走了过来，他们的视线不可避免地有所交集，接着吴青峰就看到他用眼神朝自己问了个好。

这个男人从一开始就注意到他了。吴青峰下意识想道。他并不惊讶，毕竟自己的注视是那样的直白。他只是没想到陈信宏会主动接近他，吴青峰由此推测这个人自信心很强。

“一杯可乐。”陈信宏对着调酒师说了一句，随后转过头来看向吴青峰，“嗨。”和他打招呼的时候，陈信宏又恢复了一开始那张友好的脸。

“嗨。”吴青峰笑着回了他一句。他专注地观察着陈信宏的表情，试图从这张面具上找到一丝裂缝。但他失败了。

“从我进门开始你好像就一直在看我。我们认识吗？”

“不认识。”

“你是记者吗？”陈信宏歪着头好奇道。

“我看起来像记者吗？”吴青峰反问道。

陈信宏看到吴青峰眨了眨眼睛，上扬的嘴角带了一点俏皮，给人的感觉……像是一只小猫。

有意思。

“你看起来像作者。”

吴青峰笑了，回道：“严格来说我是一名自由撰稿人，不过我最近在准备写一本书。”

“什么书？”陈信宏好奇道。

“类似人物传记型的虚构小说，以你为主人公原型。”

陈信宏笑了。“你叫什么名字？”

“吴青峰。”

“吴先生介意换个安静的地方继续谈谈吗？”

“叫我青峰就好。”

他们随后离开了会厅来到二楼的露天平台。微凉的晚风让只穿了衬衣的吴青峰下意识地瑟缩了一下，他本想搓搓胳膊暖和一下身子，却意外地感到肩上一沉。

陈信宏把自己的外套搭在了吴青峰的肩上，看着对他而言明显过于宽大的布料牢牢地将他包裹起来，只露出一个小小的圆圆的脑袋，不知为何有种得意的成就感。

“谈谈你的想法吧。为什么想要我的故事？”陈信宏一边说一边从口袋里掏出一根棒棒糖撕掉包装纸放进口中。一旁的吴青峰有些意外地看着他，发现这个男人身上还真藏了不少让他意外的小秘密。

“要吗？”陈信宏注意到吴吴青峰的目光，便从口袋里又拿出一根棒棒糖递给他。

居然是奶茶口味的。

吴青峰为这精妙的巧合在心里赞叹了一声，十分乐意地接过了他的棒棒糖。

“如果我说只是单纯的好奇，你信吗？”

“其他人说我不信，你说的话……”陈信宏看着吴青峰笑了起来，弯成一个w的嘴型让他看起来像只老练精明的大猫，“不过你不害怕吗？”

吴青峰突然感到自己的骨头轻微地打了个颤，搭在肩上的衣服也突然变得沉重起来。他不知道该如何去回答这个问题，或者说他无法回答。但陈信宏已经从他的反应中看到了答案，并且他对这个答案很满意。

“我可以给你我的故事。”陈信宏最终同意道，但也开出了条件，“不过你必须得为我工作。”

“我可以满足你的好奇心，把我所有的故事毫无保留地告诉你，但你必须对我忠诚。”

这是一个与恶魔的交易，但吴青峰丝毫没有犹豫。

“好。”

他们没有在会展中心待多久，当合作关系敲定之后，陈信宏便提议吴吴青峰跟他回公司商谈合作的细节。他的热切让吴青峰感到有一丝的意外，仿佛陈信宏本人对本次的合作的兴趣比他还要浓郁，但转瞬，吴青峰却又觉得不是这么回事。陈信宏感兴趣的不是他要做的事，而是他本人。

认清这个事实后，吴青峰有了一瞬的退缩。尤其当他跟着陈信宏来到停车场，站在那辆怎么看都有些黑得诡异的车前时，他的理智疯狂地警告他不要上车。临阵逃脱对他来说不是什么罕见的事，毕竟他的警觉系统总是很灵敏。可这一次，吴青峰却少有地犹豫了。他知道如果他现在转身离开，那他就不再有机会知道他想要知道的一切。他无从选择。

陈信宏没有带司机一起离开，这让吴青峰有些意外。但不用和他并排坐在密闭的车厢里能够很好地减轻他的紧张感，所以吴青峰还是很庆幸的。之前当陈信宏说要带他回公司的时候，他以为他们去的是陈氏集团的总部，但下车之后，吴青峰才发现他们来到了陈信宏最新创立的服装品牌公司总部。

“我最近都在这边办公。”或许是看出了吴青峰的意外，陈信宏随口解释了一句。

吴青峰没有回答，只是看了一眼大楼外墙上那一排亮着橙黄色灯光的英文字母——STAYREAL。还真是敢叫。

公司的一楼是大堂，会议室在五楼。两人从一旁的电梯上楼的时候，不少公司人员抱着各种资料物品频繁出入电梯间。当他们终于到达的时候，吴青峰简直被眼前有些凌乱而又忙碌的一切给震惊了。整个五楼大厅被划分成三大板块，最左侧是会议室，最右侧是办公间，中间的空地上摆了几张大型的桌子和许多人体模型，此刻几乎整个办公室的人都聚集在中间的区域，有的围着模特团团转，有的伏在桌子上做着剪裁，还有的直接趴在地上忙着修改图纸。过于热闹的办公室和通明的灯光让人很难想象这是一个公司在正常周六晚上应该有的模样，专注于工作中的众人甚至都没有注意到他们的老板和一个陌生人的到来。

“公司刚成立事情比较多，我们去会议室聊吧。”陈信宏似乎有些腼腆地摸了摸鼻子，带着吴青峰贴着墙来到左侧的会议室。

而在会议室里，已经有一个着装正式的男人在等候他们了。

吴青峰认得这个人，在陈信宏过去的两次出庭经历中，这个男人都一直跟在他身边。他叫温尚翊，是陈信宏的私人律师，他的父亲当年就是跟着陈信宏的父亲在业界内打响名头的，如今也算是子承父业继续为陈家服务了。

三人坐下后简单地商量了一下合作的具体情况。合同声明：吴青峰直接受聘于陈信宏本人，负责整理记录他的生平资料，在未经陈信宏本人同意之前，不得以任何形式直接或间接地公开资料。并且，在自签订合同起一年之内吴青峰必须交出小说的初稿。小说的修订、制作和出版由陈氏集团旗下的出版社负责，只有在经过陈信宏本人及其法律团队的同意后，小说才能正式出版。

该合同在签订完毕24小时后即刻生效，没有规定有效期，属无限期合同。

他们最终签订了合同，而吴青峰也在三天后搬进了陈信宏的家。

陈信宏的家在市区内部一处特意开辟的绿化带中，像是隐藏在闹市中的一处幽林，葱郁的树木和上升的地势阻隔了外界的繁华和嘈杂，宁静的环境让人有种隐居世外的错觉。吴青峰站在院子里欣赏着眼前这一座棕色调的别墅小屋，木制的房顶和金属的支架将自然原始的美和现代化的设计完美地结合在一起，尤其是面向露台的那一面玻璃墙，仿佛一扇连通了过去和未来的大门。

吴青峰突然想起陈信宏似乎是学室内设计出身的，如果这间屋子的设计全都出自他的手笔，或许他能从其中发现些什么。

“我家不大，带露台这边是客厅和餐厅，这边是影院和游戏厅，后面那一片是琴房，二楼是卧室和工作室，没有地下室。这里的每一个房间你都可以去，不过进我卧室和工作室之前先跟我说一声。另外每周末都会有阿姨过来打扫屋子，如果我不在家的话你记得帮我开一下门。”

“我能去看看我的卧室吗？”

“当然。”

陈信宏领着吴青峰上了二楼。二楼一共有三个大房间，最左侧的占据了近一半空间的是工作室，右侧两间大小相当的房间则分别是主卧和次卧。不过当吴青峰进房之后才有些意外地发现两间卧室虽然有各自通向走廊的门，但并不是完全分隔开的，它们中间通过公共的浴室连通在一起。

“右边是我的房间，左边这间是你的。浴室的隔音效果很好，所以不用担心我们会影响到对方。你先整理一下行李休息会吧，待会吃饭了叫你。”

陈信宏把吴青峰送到房门口后就转身下楼去了。今天一天，他都表现得十分热情好客，似乎在招待一位多年没见的好友入住自己家。吴青峰几次三番试图表现得挑剔而刁钻，但面对着陈信宏那无可挑剔的友好态度他只能默默地收起自己那些拙劣的小把戏。

他应该是真心欢迎自己的。吴青峰忍不住这样想。否则这个人的面具也真得太可怕了。

卧室的装修很简单，一张床，一张桌子，一个衣柜，一个书柜，再加上一个外伸的小露台和一个共享浴室，实用得让人觉得很舒服。吴青峰打开自己的行李箱把衣服一一挂在衣柜里，然后又把一些书籍资料和电脑本子放在书桌上。收拾好一切后距离午饭时间还有一段距离，于是吴青峰斗胆地拿上换洗的衣服洗漱用品走进了浴室。

浴室比他预料的要宽敞许多，进门右侧靠墙摆放着洗漱台和化妆镜，左侧靠近他房间一角的是用半磨砂玻璃围起来的淋浴间，靠近陈信宏房间一角的则是一个安置在低两级台阶的平地上的圆形浴缸。浴缸后是一扇的磨砂玻璃门，门后有一个铺着木制地板的外伸露台，上面放着两张与地板同色的深棕躺椅。

还真是够享受的一个浴室。

吴青峰在心里笑了笑，走到陈信宏的房门前确认了一下门是锁上的之后才转身走进淋浴间冲洗。放在架子上的洗浴用品来自一个吴青峰不认识的品牌，淡淡的柠檬味新鲜得和果实自身的香味如出一辙，洗完之后让人总觉得全身都清爽了不少。

吴青峰把自己换下来的衣服拿回房间整理了一下，等到他下楼的时候已经接近中午的饭点了。

食物的香味从客厅的某处飘来，吴青峰本能地循着味道走了过去，有些意外地看到一个陌生的女人正在厨房那边烹饪着什么。但很快他就意识到这人大概就是陈信宏之前提及的阿姨，下意识地上去和她打了个招呼。

“阿姨好。”

“你好，你就是青峰吧？”

“你认识我？”吴青峰有些意外道。

“阿信之前跟我说过你要搬进来和他一起住。去洗个手准备吃饭吧，东西快好了。”

“好。”吴青峰走到一旁的洗手台洗了洗手，然后拿起料理台上的碗筷到餐桌旁放好。期间他不由自主地默念了一下阿姨刚刚对陈信宏的称呼——阿信，倒是挺有人情味的一个叫法。

“姨，今天吃什么？”

就在吴青峰把碗筷放好的时候，陈信宏换了一身休闲的居家服出现在客厅。他似乎没有注意到吴青峰，直接走到阿姨身边伸手从碟子里偷拿了一块肉，结果被烫得差点丢了吃的。

“哎哟你都多大的人了，上桌再吃行不。”阿姨一脸嫌弃却又宠溺地责备道，看来陈信宏这样孩子气的举动也不是一次两次的事了。

“你洗过澡了？”等到陈信宏被赶到桌边时，他似乎才注意到吴青峰，“洗衣机在后院的阳台，从一楼楼梯边的那个木门出去就是。”

“好。”

吴青峰看着陈信宏在餐桌某处落座，随后坐在了他的对面。午饭过后，阿姨帮忙收拾好东西就离开了，这时陈信宏才想起来告诉吴青峰阿姨住得很近，所以有的时候会过来帮忙做饭，不过她都会提前打电话问一声，所以不用担心会被突然造访。当然，如果有想吃的菜又不会做的话，也可以打电话问阿姨有没有空过来做。

午饭过后，吴青峰抱着自己的衣服去后院清洗。这时他才发现这房子的背后原来还别有一番天地。陈信宏所说的阳台其实是一个露天大平台，左侧显然是专门用来晾衣服的，右边则放了几个架子，似乎是用来做风干或者晾晒东西的。平台的尽头连着一条石板路，顺着小路往林子里看，隐约能见到一间隐藏在叶子下的小木屋。吴青峰有些好奇地朝它走过去，正想推开门的时候陈信宏的声音就在他身后响起了。

“那里是杂物房。”陈信宏站在房门边对他道，“我已经很久没进去过了，得去找找钥匙被我放哪了。你要是对里面的东西感兴趣我们可以找天专门进去挖一下宝。”

“那就找天再说吧。”吴青峰收回了手转身朝陈信宏走过去。

“房间住得还习惯吗？如果有什么需要可以跟我说。”陈信宏说着给吴青峰递了一杯透明的气泡水，吴青峰以为只是普通的汽水，没有防备地喝了一口，却被里面的酒味惊得有些意外地放下了杯子。

“你加了伏特加？”

“我以为你爱喝酒？”陈信宏的反应看起来似乎比吴青峰还意外。

吴青峰下意识地就想问他你是怎么知道的，但转瞬他就意识到陈信宏大概是那天在宴会里看到他喝酒了，并且很有可能这个人已经调查过他。

“再怎么爱喝也没人大白天就开始喝酒吧。”

“所以我给你加了汽水。”陈信宏笑道。吴青峰这才注意到他手里拿的也是一杯气泡饮料，看起来像是可乐。

“你很喜欢喝可乐吗？”吴青峰问道。

“嗯。”陈信宏点头道。

“我听说你从来不喝酒？”

“我是典型的一杯倒。”陈信宏有些不好意思地笑道。

吴青峰意外地挑了挑眉，他还真没想过原来是因为这个。“那如果我把你灌醉了，你会酒后吐真言吗？”

“嗯……大概不会吧。”陈信宏思索了一下后回答道，“他们都说我喝醉之后好像还挺吓人的，所以从来不让我碰酒。”

“吓人？为什么？你会发酒疯吗？”

“他们说我喝醉了之后有暴力倾向？”陈信宏不太确定道，“我自己是不知道啦，不过我喝多了之后好像是会变得有一点点难控制，所以我很少碰酒。”

“那你为什么还要在家里放酒？”吴青峰不解道。

“偶尔还是会喝一点的嘛，不过仅限在家的时候。”陈信宏有些俏皮地笑道。

“那看来我以后得小心一点。”吴青峰半开玩笑道。

“别怕，至少我还没试过因为喝多了闹出人命来。”

陈信宏的一句玩笑话让吴青峰一下子认真了起来。

“那你试过因为什么闹出人命？”

陈信宏嘴边的笑容并没有因为吴青峰大胆的发问而消失，只是多了一丝危险的味道。他微微歪着头注视着面前的人，尔后缓缓道：

“如果我说从来没有，你信吗？”

不信。

吴青峰下意识地想道。但这不是因为他在心里认定了陈信宏是个多么十恶不赦的人，就只是因为外界关于这方面的传闻实在太多，而他坚信所有的谣言都是建立在事实之上的，而且如此庞大的数量，绝对不可能只是空穴来风。也许陈信宏没有直接地夺走过别人的性命，但他也一定间接地和这些事情扯上了不少的关系。

“你能说服我吗？”

陈信宏思索了一会儿，然后认命地笑了笑。“不能。但我可以坦白地告诉你，我从来没杀过人。”

“教唆他人杀人呢？”

“嗯……没有。”

“你犹豫了。”

“我吩咐我的人去完成一件任务，我没告诉他们应该怎么做，也没有命令他们必须怎么做，是他们自己选择去杀人，这属于教唆他人杀人吗？”

“不算。”

“所以我没有。”

“那你觉得你应该为这些人的死负责吗？”

“当然。所以我给他们的家人以大量的经济补偿。我知道这改变不了什么，但至少我为我的决定付出代价了，我能够安心。”

“那你的那些手下呢？那些杀了人的人，你就这么纵容他们继续杀下去吗？”

“我不觉得这属于我的职责范畴，调查杀人犯难道不是警察该干的活吗？而且我也没有证据证明他们杀人了，我既没有亲眼见到过，也没有亲耳听他们提起过，这些都只是我的推测。”

陈信宏话音刚落，洗衣机工作完成的提示音就响了起来。吴青峰放下来了手里的杯子朝洗衣机走过去，借工作暂停了这个有关杀人犯的话题。午后的阳光很灿烂，白色的衣服在太阳底下亮得像是在发光。吴青峰熟练地把衣服一件件扬开摊平然后挂在晾衣绳上，结束之后见陈信宏还站在门边，便换了个话题继续问：

“你知道现在外界对你的指控都有哪些罪名吗？”

“我们的第一次谈话就只能谈这些沉重的话题吗？”

“那你想谈什么？”

“我觉得我们还是先了解一下彼此比较好吧，毕竟我们还要这样过一辈子呢。”

“我又不会在你这里住一辈子。等小说写完我们之间就没什么关系了，我会销毁我从你这里得知的一切，绝不会向第二个人提起。”吴青峰拐着弯拒绝道。虽然他很想了解这个人，但他并不想让这个人了解他，因为他太过危险了。所以如果他不能阻止陈信宏搜集他的资料，知晓他的弱点和秘密，那么至少他要阻止这个人走进他的内心。

“青峰，交朋友不是这么交的。”

“我不是来和你交朋友的。”

“但我是。没有人会让一个陌生人随便住进自己的家里，好好考虑一下我的提议吧。”陈信宏说着拍了拍吴青峰的肩，尔后转身上楼把自己关进了工作间。

吴青峰走进客厅在沙发上坐下，有些为难地叹了口气。

那天后来吴青峰就没再见到陈信宏，这个人一直把自己关在工作间，就连晚餐也是在房间里吃的。吴青峰很好奇他到底在房间里做什么，但他知道现在还不是去探究这些秘密的时候。所以他忍下了好奇心，用了大半天的时间仔细地查看了这个屋子的其他地方，试图从一些细节中了解陈信宏的生活习惯和喜好。

他发现这个人是个很爱电影和音乐的人。在他的家庭影院里，摆满了整整三面墙的碟片。而且他的琴房里还配置了一个小型的录音室。在监控台的电脑上，吴青峰发现了一些他个人创作的词曲作品，质量都不差。

另外他还注意到客厅旁的露台里摆放着一个画架，客厅的茶几底下塞了几本被多次翻阅的设计类杂志。说到杂志，吴青峰觉得陈信宏应该是个爱看书的人，因为他总能在各种地方看到不同类型的书本。

所以总的来说，从私生活来看，这位黑道太子可以说是一个相当文艺的人，喜欢一切与美有关的事物。但让人觉得有些违和的是，这间屋子虽然总体设计上给人一种温馨的感觉，但却少了一丝生气。除了屋子外围的植物，屋内没有任何一丝生命，没有盆栽也没有宠物，这从一个侧面可以看出陈信宏实际上是个内心冷漠的人，这一点在他们今早的对话中其实就得到了充分的体现，他其实是一个对生命并不那么看重的人。

但毫无疑问的他是一个很有责任心的人。他对自己做出的一切决定以及这些决定所带来的后果都勇于承担，并且总是主动承担。虽然方法可能不为大家所认同和接受，但至少比那些什么也不做还只顾着推卸责任的人要好得多。

所以大众对陈信宏的评价才会如此的矛盾。因为虽然从道德上说，他的行为毫无疑问是让人难以接受的，但从法律上说，他的做法是没错的。人们找不到理由惩罚他，再加上自己还得到了人家的恩惠，更加无法理直气壮地指责他，所以他们感到愤怒，想要报复，可良心上的不安又牵扯着他们的理智。

他们到底该拿这个人怎么办呢？走投无路的人只能想方设法地让自己的仇恨合理化。所以他们费劲一切功夫试图给陈信宏定罪。药品走私、人口贩卖、嫖娼卖淫、绑架伤人、非法囚禁甚至故意杀人。他们把他们能够想到的一切罪名都扣在男人的头上，不管是否成立，不管有无证据，他们只管在心里说服着自己“他是有罪的”。正是因为大众的这种执念，吴青峰才会在最后决定舍弃自己过去一年来辛苦搜集来的一切资料。他要的不是人们的憎恨和莫须有的罪名，他要的是真相。

深夜，吴青峰保存好自己今日的整理后揉了揉酸痛的眉心打算下楼找点喝的。在客厅的开放式厨房旁有一个从料理台延伸出去的吧台，吧台后有一面酒柜，上层放着种类各异的酒，下层是一个密封的恒温红酒柜。吴青峰随手从架子上拿下了一瓶伏特加，往玻璃杯里倒了三分之一后，从冰箱里拿出橙汁兑满一杯。

这时，许久没见的陈信宏突然出现在客厅。他颇感兴趣地看着吴青峰手边的杯子，示意他给自己也弄一杯。吴青峰回想了一下两人今早的对话，犹豫了一下，但还是给陈信宏倒了一杯。作为一个爱酒之人，吴青峰很清楚人们在喝醉的时候都是脆弱、真实且毫无防备的，而他真的很想知道这个状态下的陈信宏会是什么样子。

他们拿着酒杯来到了家庭影院，但陈信宏没有放电影，而是把一张黑胶放在了留声机上。房间里的灯光被调到了最暗，只有一盏立在唱机边上的罩灯散发着暧昧的暖光。吴青峰拿着酒杯坐在地毯上，背靠着懒人沙发静静地欣赏着音乐。期间他听到一些布料摩擦的声音在他的身边响起，然后是一个体温紧挨着他坐了下来。

吴青峰能感觉到陈信宏打量着自己的目光，甚至能准确地感觉到他的视线扫过自己的眉眼和鼻子嘴巴的触感。这种具现化的扫视让他觉得有些发痒，他低下头抿了一口酒，不经意地皱了皱鼻子想要缓解这种无声的暧昧。但持续的安静和注视让他变得越来越紧张甚至有些不知所措。于是他不自觉地加快了喝酒的速度，一口、两口、三口直至见底。可没有了酒精反而让他更加无所适从。

“我再去倒点酒，你还要吗？”吴青峰急需要一个借口暂时离开这里。他试着站起身，拿着自己的酒杯朝客厅走去，但一个突然的力度拉住了他的手让他瞬间失去平衡倒在了沙发上。吴青峰几乎是马上就意识到发生了什么以及即将要发生什么，他用力地挣脱开陈信宏的手，却被人乘乱搂住了腰。他用力地推开他的肩膀，却被人强硬地吻住了双唇。

橙汁伏特加的味道缓缓地流入了他的口中，带着不同寻常的热度，甚至不同寻常的烈度。吴青峰被动选择了接受，但双手仍不依不挠地推挤着身上的人。可陈信宏的力气很大。他搂着他的手臂坚固得像是钢制的枷锁，吴青峰从来不认为自己瘦弱，却在这一刻有一种无法反抗的无力感。

他们在挣扎中从沙发滑到了地上。吴青峰被按着脑袋扣着腰地趴在陈信宏的身上，对方微微发烫的手伸进了他的衣服刺激着他的身体。突然之间吴青峰觉得自己的身体变得像是不属于自己一样。那些奇妙的酥麻感接二连三地在他的皮肤深处散开，像电流一样刺激着他的神经。他在慌乱中打翻了放在一边的酒杯，冰凉的触感让他猛地缩起身子。

于是陈信宏将他抱得更紧了。他翻了个身将吴青峰压在那一片湿润冰凉的毯子上，手掌直接卷起他的上衣拉过他的头领将其脱了下来。瞬间赤裸的上身让吴青峰感到羞耻而又恐惧。他屈起双腿试图阻止陈信宏的进一步靠近，却只是被对方拉开了双腿。然后他又一次被吻住。这一次的酒精气息弱了很多，然而吴青峰却觉得自己更加迷糊了。萦绕在身边的酒味就像一种慢性毒药，伴随着一个又一个的深吻不断地蚕食他的理智。

他要醉了。

他真的不该让陈信宏喝酒的。

当陈信宏的手握住吴青峰的欲望时，吴青峰几乎已经失去挣扎的力气。虽然他还在极力躲避着陈信宏的吻，手无力地抓着他的手腕试图阻止他的动作，但他发抖的身体和逐渐酸软的四肢已经说明了事实。陈信宏甚至没有再刻意去束缚他的身体，只是不断地加快手上的动作，利用快感一点点侵略占据着身下的人。

不断堆积的情欲使得吴青峰眼前有些发红，他急促地喘着气，双腿不自觉地夹紧了陈信宏的腰。然后在高潮到来的那一刻颤抖地呻吟出声。

性的味道迅速盖过了酒的气息。吴青峰在一片混沌中感觉到一个冰凉湿润的物体贴上了自己的身体，他被吓得清醒了一些，本能地缩起身体躲避，但陈信宏却强硬地撑开了他的身体推着那东西一点点进入了他。

尖锐的疼痛让吴青峰顿时不敢乱动。冰冷的冰块在体温的滋润下迅速地融化成水，润滑着他紧致的肠道好让陈信宏的手指能够顺利进出。敏感的肠壁很快就被揉得湿润柔软，黏糊的清液自他体内深处流出，与先前的清水混在一起越发方便了陈信宏的动作。

终于，埋在体内的手指从一根加到三根。已经彻底柔软的穴口根本无法阻挡陈信宏的入侵，频繁被刺激的敏感点甚至在他体内激起了阵阵的快感，使他总是不由自主地想要迎合陈信宏的动作。

“疼的话告诉我。”

然后吴青峰听到他这样说。接着埋在他体内的所有手指都离开了他的身体，取而代之的是更加粗硬的物体。

吴青峰咬着下唇不自觉地呜咽了一声，疼痛让他不得不学会去放松身体，然而每当他能够喘一口气的时候，陈信宏就会往里进一分，仿佛这是一场没有尽头的酷刑。可来自前方的快感总是能够恰到好处地缓解他的疼痛，陈信宏是如此熟练地套弄着他的欲望，总是在他受不了的时候给他一些适当的刺激，而他的身体又是这样诚实地作出相应的回应。

终于等陈信宏完全进入之后，吴青峰的身体也被撩拨得再一次接近高潮。可这个男人却恶劣地没有继续照顾他，而是专注地开始挺动了起来。

自前端分泌的前液起到了很好的润滑的作用，最初的干涩疼痛在一次又一次的抽插中逐渐化为酥麻的快感。陈信宏一手握着吴青峰的阴茎不时地爱抚，一边挺着腰间歇地刺激着他的敏感点，直到身下的人被撩拨得不由自主地夹紧了他，才猛地加快速度狠干了起来。

一声破碎的哭腔自吴青峰的唇间溢出。他难以自持地抓紧了身下的毯子，仰着头，拱起背，像一只濒死的天鹅伸展着他纤长而又脆弱的脖子。但很快他又卸力软了下去，被拉伸的大腿肌肉可怜地颤抖着，蜷缩的脚趾头无力地纠缠着毯子上的绒毛。

陈信宏欣赏着吴青峰这性感甚至称得上妩媚的模样，有些怜爱地放慢了速度却又加大力度，一下一下地沉着腰顶弄着他的穴心。青峰的甬道被他干得一抽一抽地抖个不停，湿软的穴肉贪婪地吮吸着他的阴茎，每一下都吸得他头皮发麻不能自拔。陈信宏的呼吸不自觉地加重了，他低下头抱住青峰再一次吻上了双唇，随后又一次加快了挺动的速度直干得他不住呻吟。

陈信宏发现吴青峰的声音简直就是他听过的最惹火的呻吟声，雌雄莫辨的音色，柔中带刚的低喘，仿佛经过准确计算的叹息声调……当然最美的还是那喑哑的哭腔。被压抑在喉咙深处的颤抖蒙着一层模糊的鼻音，随着快感的侵袭时而高昂时而低哑，就像一支美丽的乐曲。

如此完美。

高潮来临的时刻两人都不由自主地叹息出声。陈信宏低喘着退出吴青峰的身体，安抚地摸了摸他汗湿的头发。青峰喘息着蜷缩起身体，不自觉地看向陈信宏清明的双眼。

“你真的醉了吗？”

陈信宏失笑，忍不住用手捏了捏青峰的脸颊。

“我从来都没说过我醉了啊。”

“靠……”吴青峰低骂着抱怨了一声，“你从一开始就计划着这件事吗？”

“嗯……不完全是吧。”

吴青峰自认倒霉地叹了口气，抓起一旁的衣服坐起穿上，有些不自然地并拢双腿遮挡自己的私处。

“既然我陪你做了，不如你就跟我继续谈谈今天早上那个被打断的话题，当是礼尚往来？”

陈信宏似是有些无奈地笑了笑。“行吧，不过先洗个澡再说？”

所以他们就是这样熟悉起来的。听起来似乎有点荒谬，但只要你活在现实世界你就该明白，有些时候有些事情就是这么荒谬不可控。

吴青峰用了三个月的时间了解了陈信宏的全部的“犯罪史”，从学生时期的违纪行为，到成年之后的违法行为，他的双手的确不干净。但是，也没有警方怀疑的那么肮脏。在他们对他的指控中，药品走私、绑架伤人和非法囚禁都是属实的，但除此之外的他一点儿也没沾。至于杀人或教唆杀人的罪名，就如他之前所说的那样，扣不到他的头上来。

而在他招认的三项罪名中，最主要的罪名是药品走私，绑架伤人和非法囚禁是他为了实现走私而不时采用的一些非常手段。吴青峰为此花了很长一段时间去查阅陈信宏的账本，他发现这个人走私的药品主要是高价刚需型药品，尤其是各种肿瘤用药，同时也包括部分的阿片类止痛药。因为省下了关税的费用，他得以把这些药物以市场价百分之七十的价格出售，个人还能净赚售价百分之十的收入。而且低廉的价格无疑扩大了他的销路，就这样不断地钱滚钱滚钱，他一年的净收入完全可以媲美一家小型上市公司一年的净收入。

更重要的是，虽然陈信宏做这件的事出发点只是单纯地为了赚钱，但他却在无形中以某种形式造福了人民。尽管这种形式是违法的。

根据某组织的非官方不完全统计，陈信宏参与或创办的慈善项目直接受益人约有上百万人，间接受益人就更多了，其中因为得到财政和医疗协助而获救的病人多达十余万人，而这些数据还不包括走私药品所救下来的生命。另一方面，根据警方的不完全统计，陈信宏涉嫌杀害的死者约有半百人。

面对如此悬殊的对比，也难怪有些人更愿意称陈信宏为杰出贡献人物而非罪犯。但生命是无价的，更加不能拿来做比较，所以也可以理解为什么这么多的人坚称他是个十恶不赦的罪人。这是一场道德和法律的博弈，谁赢谁输取决于关键性证据的获得。

吴青峰虽然手握证据，但他只是一个记录者，他只能记录，不能插手，更不能去评判。他起初以为这种袖手旁观的态度会让他感到很为难，甚至无法难受，但实际上他发现这样反而让他更轻松。因为他知道得越多，他所处的处境就越尴尬，越难做出果断的判断。

陈信宏的为人太过于极端了。他温柔友善，却又毫无人性。他对生命不屑一顾，却又偏偏救人无数。如此极端且冲突的他只有法律才能以简单的好或坏去形容，但吴青峰又做不到那样大公无私。他甚至无法控制自己越陷越深，直到无法自拔。

在和陈信宏相识第六个月的时候，吴青峰正式打消了创作小说的念头。因为他无法容忍自己说谎，但他又没有办法说实话。所以唯一的方法就是什么不说，当作他从来都没听说过这些故事，永远保持沉默。

陈信宏听完他的想法后同意和他终止合同，但由于这属于吴青峰单方面毁约，所以按照合同上的规定，他必须支付五十万的违约金。

“我可以分期付款吗？”

“要不考虑一下卖身抵债？”

吴青峰愣了一下，尔后忍不住笑了。

或许人口贩卖这个罪名也不是莫须有的。

 

作为一名公众人物，陈信宏的车可以说是低调得近乎高调了。纯黑的七座SUV在一众色彩夸耀的跑轿中格格不入，与车门融为一体的黑色窗户阻隔了所有人想要窥探内部秘密的镜头和目光。

他在长枪短炮的簇拥下从拉开一角的车门内现身，一身规矩的黑色西装，温文儒雅的笑容，人畜无害的外表，还是一如既往的人模人样。

但今晚媒体的焦点却不在他身上，而是在他身边的一个男子身上。

据悉，这是陈信宏第一次在公开场合带着男伴出席，两人间的亲密互动让媒体不由得猜想连篇。虽然他们到最后都没有对镜头公开彼此的关系，但已经有记者注意到两人的手上戴了一模一样的对戒。

当天晚些时候，记者拍到两人驱车上山夜宿，期间车内不时传出暧昧的声音和动静。

三个月后，陈信宏传出婚讯，路人拍到他与之前那位男子于民政局登记结婚。据了解，男子名吴青峰，是一位自由撰稿人。两人于去年九月在一次慈善晚宴中结识，随后迅速同居，并于近日完婚。

一年后，吴青峰出版首部小说《真相》。书中以陈信宏为主人公原型，讲述了一位有着诸多非议的年轻企业家的传记故事。

同年九月，陈信宏第三次被警方告上法庭，吴青峰应召出庭作证。

一个月后，因控方证据不足，陈信宏当庭无罪释放。

两年后，《真相》小说改编同名电影正式上映。

同年，陈信宏秘密终止了一切药品走私生意，转向投资电视电影制作。

三年后，警局停止对陈信宏的一切调查，宣布正式结案。

 

完


End file.
